Rachel and Octavian oneshot
by Nesoi
Summary: After a war-game with the camps Octavian is chosen to clean the mess up.What happens when Rachel comes and helps him? Rachtavian/Otachel oneshot


"ARGH why was I chosen to do all the dirty work?!" a very angry Octavian growled, while swiftly swiping the floor with a broom. Actually he didn't mind really, after all Rachel was helping him clean anyways (which made the cleaning about a hundred times easier).

The camps decided to start having war games against each other every month, honestly he really **hated **it, but maybe just maybe the frizzly haired Oracle made things a little better. Anyways he was chosen to clean after the mess that was left behind. Rachel had offered to help with the work and so they both started cleaning.

They had been cleaning for over an hour now, in complete silence, but it wasn't that kind of _awkward_ silence.

"Uhm Octavian?" Rachel warily asked. Octavians head shot up "What?!" he snapped, his eyes settled on hers and soon he found himself staring at her forest green eyes.

Rachel, who had noticed Octavian's stare was blushing a little and waved her hand frantically in front of Octavian's face.

"Um hey? Octavian? are you there?" she asked a little worried, Octavian snapped out of his stare, after realising what had just happened made him look away immediately, trying to hide his bright red blush. She rolled her eyes in confusion, but remained quiet after that.

They both continued their tasks and soon were done, Octavian who hadn't gotten the redhead out of his mind suddenly asked

"Maybe we should get dinner now? Im kinda hungry?" Rachel nodded and smiled, they threw the brooms on the ground and headed to the Dining hall. The way there Rachel slipped cause of the slippery ground, but Octavian caught her in his arms, which caused another blush attack.

Rachel sat down in the corner of the Mess Hall.(AN:I can't remember were she sits) The crystal glass on her table was filled with strawberry juice, her favourite thing beside art. She took in the surroundings, Percy and Annabeth were eating some blue cupcakes, Leo was pleading Frank to turn into a guinea pig and surprise Percy. Hazel was laughing with her and Jason were cuddling as usual. Tyson was listening to Ella talking about books and the other campers were having normal conversations(as normal as it can get).

Rachel turned back at her plate and stare at the table, thinking what exactly had happened to her today.

"May I sit here? The other Apollo kids are kinda annoying to me…" his voice made Rachel turn her head and smile brightly, he smiled back at her.

"Sure.." she responded, he placed his plate on the table, sitting right next to her. They both ate their dinner in awkward silence until Rachel heard Octavian chuckle, her head shot up.

"What?" she snapped, Octavian smirked "No its nothing important.."

Octavian was still smirking which made Rachel more and more frustrated "Wipe that smirk off your face!" Octavian's smile suddenly faded and he leaned in, okay Rachel was even more confused now and was glaring imaginary daggers at Octavian's face. Octavian on the other hand was staring at her, _again_.

He rose his hand and wiped a drip of coffee from her face, his hands still cupping her cheeks. Rachel suddenly blushed a fifty shades of red. Octavian realised that his hand remained on her cheek for a second too long and he pulled away immediately, hiding his face with his hands like a hamster.

Rachel rolled her eyes across the dine hall to check if anyone had noticed that little _incident, _seeing that everyone were doing their own things, calmed her down a little and she sighed, looking back at Octavian only to find his seat empty.

She was about to leave when she noticed a letter on the table, she crasped it in her hands and read the content. The letter said:

_Today was awesome, maybe we could hang out more sometimes?_

_Octavian_

She read the letter over and over again, analysing every word. Was she going crazy or did the grumpy and ignorant Octavian had just showed his better side? She tucked the letter in her pocket and sighed again.

_Well that was interesting._


End file.
